The Little Goddess
by gothgrrl13
Summary: Sequel to "A Lack Of Colour". Noah and Cody are going on a trip, to India that is! But, their lives will be changed again, only by a small little girl. AU, Nody, OCs, blah blah blah... ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

The Little Goddess

Chapter One

A gentle wind blew within the office through the slightly open window. A snoring figure was leaned over the small desk, his papers and magazines slightly flying around the room. Posters and such were on the walls of the small office and on the desk was a name plate that said "Brody Dasari".

A loud knocking was heard on Brody's door and he woke up instantly. A woman with small, glasses on the tip of her nose was glaring at him.

"Mr. Dasari! Don't drool on the assignment papers!" the woman growled.

Brody slightly grinned at her and fixed up his desk a bit. The woman shook her head and walked away. Brody let out a sigh and than realized he _was _drooling on the papers, and he let out a yelp of disgust and went to his drawers to pull out his hand sanitizer. As he rubbed his hands together with the hand sanitizer, he rereads the assignment papers again.

His team of photographers and magazine writers were planning to go to India for their next trip and new segment in the wild-life magazine company he worked in. Brody leaned back a bit as he continued reading the papers. He noticed on the bottom, the company have him an extra two plane tickets. He slightly frowned. There were only six people in his team, why did they give him the extra two tickets?

Brody didn't want to waste these tickets. So, that means…He _could _invite someone along for this trip. He lightly grinned to himself. Who else would give up the chance to travel half-way across the world, to be in an exotic country?

* * *

The weather outside was surprisingly warm today and the windows were opened in the apartment. The computer was on, the screen showing some word documents. But, the chair was empty, along with a mug of cold coffee and a forgotten ash tray.

The gentle wind was blowing softly within the apartment, and on the couch were two figures. One was sitting on the other's lap and both were kissing. It was Cody and Noah, the newly married couple. Noah wrapped his arms around Cody's waist as he pulled him closer to him. Cody lightly moaned in the kiss, moving his legs to rest more comfortably on the couch and wrapping his arms around Noah's neck. Noah lightly smirked into the kiss and moved to kiss Cody's neck. Cody titled his head back a bit to allow Noah more access. Cody lightly whimpered a bit when he felt Noah's hands going under his shirt to touch his skin.

"Want me to take this off, _honey_?" Noah whispered as he continued kissing Cody's neck.

Cody lightly panted and nodded. Noah smirked again and quickly removed Cody's shirt. He went back to kissing and now sucking Cody's neck as Cody went to unbutton Noah's shirt. They were both heated up and wanted to touch each other very badly. Noah's hands trail down to Cody's pants and unbutton Cody's pants and was slowly pulling down the zipper. Cody shivered with excitement as he watched Noah…

And suddenly, the door was being knocked loudly and rapidly. They both jump, paled face. Noah growled under his breath and urges Cody to forget whoever is at the door and continues what they were doing.

"NOAH! IT'S ME, BRODY! YOUR BROTHER! OPEN THE DOOR!"

Noah let out an annoyed sigh, but ignored the door and went back kissing Cody's neck. Cody lightly flinched and looked at Noah's head.

"A-Aren't you gonna get the door? It's your brother." Cody asked.

"He can wait twenty minutes or so…" Noah growled as he trailed up and started kissing Cody's ear.

Cody lightly moaned, but tried to push Noah away. "Come on, we can't let him keep knocking on the d-door like that. He'll piss off the other neighbors."

The sound of the loud knocking and having Cody push him away made Noah glared with much annoyance. He growled again and moved Cody off of his lap to get up and storm his way to the door. He opened the door widely and glared death at his brother.

"**What do you want**?!" Noah screamed.

Brody blinked and smiled at Noah. "Hey, little brother!" he said, waving his hand.

Noah growled, rubbing his hand on his face. Brody walked in the apartment, letting himself in. Cody was quick enough to slip his shirt back on and was in the middle of zipping up his pants again.

"H-Hi, Brody. Long time no see." Cody said, slightly smiling at Brody.

"Same here, Cody!" Brody said, still smiling.

"You didn't answer my question, dumb ass. What do you want?" Noah said darkly, still glaring.

"Hey, chill out Noah! I come baring some good news!" Brody said.

"Oh? What kind of good news?" Cody asked, sitting back on the couch.

Noah grabbed a pack of cigarettes, along with some matches and sat next to Cody. He glared at his older brother as he lit a cigarette and blew out a grey smoke.

"What, did you finally get laid or something?" Noah asked sarcastically.

Brody blinked again and a second or two passed by. The insult finally fazed him and he glared at Noah.

"HEY! That's not it! And shut up, Noah!"

Noah rolled his eyes, putting his arm around Cody. Cody lightly smiled at Noah and looked back at Brody.

"Well, what's the great news?" he asked.

"Huh? What?" Brody said dully, blinking. He stood in silence again and than smiled widely again. "Oh yeah! The news! So, you guys know how I travel the world and stuff, right?"

Cody nodded as Noah rolled his eyes again and took another drag of his cigarette.

"Right! So, for our next trip, we're going to India! Cool, right Noah? Our motherland, so to speak. Anyway, I realized I got two extra plane tickets and I was wondering if you guys…want to tag along! What do you say?"

Noah and Cody were quiet for a moment. Travel, across the world? Cody grinned at the idea, but Noah slightly frowned at it.

"That sounds like a great idea! I've never been anywhere outside Canada!" Cody said excitedly.

"I don't know…Seems like it's a bit much." Noah mumbled.

"Aw, come on Noah! It'll be fun!" Cody said to Noah, grinning at him.

Noah looked at Cody and lightly sighed. He shrugged, not really sure what to say.

"Why are you asking us anyway, Brody?" Noah asked, puffing out some smoke.

"Why? Because we never hang out that much anymore! Come on, Noah! It'll be great! You, me, and Cody in the depths of India! It'll be awesome!" Brody answered.

"How long are we gonna stay in India?" Noah asked.

"For…Uh…I say about a month and a half." Brody answered.

Noah thought for a while and looked at Cody. "You think you can get that much time off work?"

Cody grinned widely and hugged Noah. Noah lightly smirked, hugging back. Brody smiled too and joined in on the hug.

"…Brody, get off." Noah growled at his brother.

"Aw, I wanna join in on the love too!" Brody whined.

Cody lightly laughed as Noah shoved his older brother away.

"So, when are we leaving?" Cody asked.

"At the end of this month!" Brody answered, grinning.

"…Brody, that's next week." Noah said.

"Oh. Then, we're leaving next week!" Brody said, still grinning.

Noah groaned under his breath, rolling his eyes. Cody smiled and patted Noah's back.

"It's no problem, Noah." He said.

Brody nodded and suddenly his cell phone rang. Brody searched into his pocket and picked it up. A few moments of silence and Brody nodded, saying "All right, I'll be right there."

"Gotta go guys. I'll call tomorrow about the trip, OK?" Brody said, putting his phone away.

Noah and Cody nodded and said their good-byes to Brody as he leaves the apartment. Noah sighed harshly, lightly frowning. He looked back at Cody, who was going to their bedroom. Noah smirked and followed him. He saw Cody going into their closet and pulling out a suitcase. Noah went up to him and wrapped his arms around Cody's waist.

"Hey, why don't we go back doing what we were doing earlier…?" Noah whispered, kissing Cody's ear.

Cody merely shooed Noah away and going to their drawers. Noah frowned and sat on the bed as he watched Cody pull some clothes into the suitcase.

"We don't leave until next week, honey." Noah said, watching.

"So? Doesn't hurt to plan ahead." Cody said as he folded some clothes.

Noah sighed harshly again and took a drag of his forgotten cigarette. He was slightly annoyed now, puffing away on the cigarette.

"Some things never change, huh?" he asked Cody in a grumpy way.

Cody lightly, nervously laughs as he continued folding clothes in the suitcase.

"Well, at least Brody knocked this time. It wasn't like how it used to be when we were teens." Cody said, smiling at Noah.

Noah rolled his eyes, grumbling as he continued puffing away. Cody lightly laughed and got up to get the other suitcase in the closet.

"You should pack too, Noah! Aren't you excited?" Cody asked, handing Noah the extra suitcase.

"A little, I guess…" Noah mumbled as he opened up the suitcase.

"A little? Why?" Cody asked, sitting next to Noah.

"I don't know. Something about this trip seems a bit fishy to me…" Noah said.

Cody smiled and petted Noah's head. "Don't worry that much. Besides, it's been forever since we took a vacation!"

"Yeah, the last time we took a "vacation", we ended up on a stupid reality show…" Noah mumbled.

"What was that, Noah?" Cody asked, going back to packing.

Noah looked at Cody and lightly smiled. "Nothing, honey."

Cody smiled back and continued packing. Noah sighed as he took another drag of his cigarette. He didn't mind going on this trip, but he had a gut-feeling there _was _something fishy about this trip. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Well, I'm excited about this trip." Cody told Noah. "I've never been anywhere in a different part of the world. Hey, maybe we can think of this as our honeymoon!"

They both paused and looked at each other. Cody lightly blushed at his outburst and Noah lightly blushed by it too. They sometimes never like to establish about their marriage, because they found it so normal. Sure, they wore rings on their fingers, but that didn't really mean anything to them. They know they love each other as much as the wedding rings are supposed to symbolize.

Cody went back to packing, still blushing over his little outburst. Noah lightly laughed and bended down to help Cody. Cody smiled at him and Noah lightly smiled back. They shared a quick kiss.

"You taste like cigarettes…" Cody mumbled.

Noah looked at his cigarette, which was resting between his two fingers and he smirked at Cody.

"Sorry about that, honey." He mumbled back and gave Cody another quick kiss.

He got up to put out his cigarette in his ash tray by the night table. He looked back at Cody and lightly smiled again. Perhaps, he'll enjoy this trip, as long as Cody was near by him. And he'll try to ignore the stupid gut-feeling he has in his stomach. Cody looked up at Noah and motioned him to return by his side. Noah did so and Cody leaned over to give him a kiss.

Noah happily deepen the kiss, his hands going up to lightly touch Cody's hair and trail down until he started playing with the necklace that hang around Cody's neck.

* * *

Like, OMG. It's my sequel. 8D First chapter, all ready up! Yeah, baby~!

I hope you guys will get used to Brody (Me and Dokuhan's OC; aka Noah's older brother). He'll be around for this story for a while. ^.^

There will be more to come, peoples! c:

R/R, please. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cody was helping Brody put the suitcases in the back of the van they rented to take to the airport. Noah was leaning against the van, having a quick smoke before they headed out. It was very early in the morning; the sun hasn't even risen yet. A guy popped his head out the window, wearing his cap backwards.

"Yo, Brody! Let's get going, eh?" he called out.

"Yeah, yeah! Give me a second, will ya?" Brody called back and put in the last suitcase in.

Cody dusted his hands off and went up to Noah, who was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He lightly giggled and took the cigarette out of Noah's mouth. Noah lightly frowned at that, but Cody gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"We're leaving now, Noah." Cody said, putting the cigarette out.

"About time…" Noah mumbled, yawning.

They both climb in the van, finding a place to sit among with the other people going along on the trip. Brody entered the driver's seat and started up the van. Soon, they were on the highway, on their way to the airport. Cody was looking out the window, still very excited. Noah was sitting next to him, lightly dozing off.

"So! You're Brody's brother-in-law?" one of the workers asked, a young lady.

Cody smiled and nodded. Noah was now resting his head on Cody's shoulder, sleeping.

"That's so sweet. Brody is always talking about you guys, it's so glad to finally meet you." The lady said.

The guy with cap on backwards lightly smirked at the two. "You two used to be on TV, right?" he asked.

Before Cody could answer, Noah immediately woke up, glaring. The guy with the cap lightly jumped from the pissed-off look on Noah's face. Cody nervously laughed.

"Um, y-yeah. We _used _to be on TV." Cody answered.

"Yeah, so drop it." Noah growled.

The lady lightly laughed and extended her hand to Cody. "I'm Stella. And the guy that looks like a bad rapper is Rick."

Cody smiled and shook Stella's hand. Noah continued glaring at Rick, putting his head back on Cody's shoulder.

"So, Noah!" Stella said, "I've read some of your books. You're very good at writing!"

Noah smirked smugly. "Thank you."

"Yeah, weird that you're related to Brody, eh?" Rick joked.

"Oh, Brody is fine the way he is. Even if he's a bit dull in the head." Stella said.

Noah scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Try living with him half of your life."

Brody, who was driving, let go of wheel and turned around, lifting a brow at the gang.

"You guys talking about me?" he asked.

They all froze with fear to the fact that Brody wasn't even _driving _anymore. The van began to swerve a bit on the highway.

"AAH! BRODY, WATCH THE ROAD!" Cody screamed out, pointing to the wheel.

"What?" Brody asked. He turned back around and lightly jumped. "Oh yeah!" he said, grabbing the wheel and making the van swerved almost violently.

They all shook in their seats and heard numerous horns honking at the van, with some angry drivers screaming insults at Brody. Brody merely smiled at the drivers passing by, waving at them. The rest of the passengers all let out a sigh of relief. Stella noticed that Cody's necklace was now showing. It was a chain with a ring on it.

"What a nice necklace," she said to Cody, "Is that your guys' wedding ring or something?"

Cody looked at his necklace and lightly smiled, shaking his head. "No, my ring is on my finger. This is my father's wedding ring. He passed away a year ago."

Stella lightly gasped, covering her mouth. "Oh, I'm so sorry…" she said softly.

Cody shook his head again, smiling. "It's all right. It was my wedding gift, so to speak, from my mother. I never take it off…"

"And he means it when he says he _never _takes it off. He leaves it on, even during sex." Noah said, lightly smirking.

Cody lightly blushed at Noah and smacked him. Stella lightly laughed at the two. Noah rubbed his head and looked over to the driver.

"Are we there yet, Brody?" he asked.

"Almost, little bro!" Brody answered.

Noah sighed, leaning back on his seat.

"I need a smoke…" Noah mumbled, closing his eyes again.

* * *

They arrived at the airport, everyone taking their suitcases and bags of equipments. The sun was now slightly up, but it was still very early. They all walked in the busy airport, going on line to give in their tickets. Noah lightly yawned, a bit irked. He was hoping to have another quick smoke, but Brody was rushing everyone in, not wanting to keep anything out of order.

They were soon at those blasted check-out points, everyone holding on their bags. A security guard at the first check-point, looked at the whole group, smiling.

"Passport please." He asked.

Brody nodded and went into his pocket to pull out everyone's passports, when he frowned.

"Uh…" he said nervously, looking deeper in his pocket.

"UH? What do you mean, UH, Brody?" Noah snapped at his brother, glaring.

"Uh…I can't find them…" Brody mumbled.

"You can't find our passports?!" Cody asked.

"You _lost _our passports?!" Noah snapped again.

"No, no! They're in here…Somewhere…" Brody said, emptying his pockets.

Everyone groaned with much annoyance, glaring at Brody. Brody smiled nervously at them as he continues searching for the passports. They all continued glaring little holes into Brody. Brody looked up, still nervously smiling.

"Um…I think I lost them." He said.

Everyone groaned again, looking upset and frustrated. They allowed other people to go pass them as the group starts telling Brody off.

"I can't believe you, Brody! We've done this how many times?!" Stella screeched.

"Nice going, Brody." Noah said sarcastically.

"I was really looking forward to this trip…" Cody said sadly.

Brody looked down, disappointed in himself. He shoves his hands in his coat pockets and he lit up. He lets out a laugh and pulls out the passports.

"Here they are! They were in my coat pocket!" he said, laughing.

Everyone else glared at him and Noah snatched the passports out of his brother's hand and gave them to the security guard. As the security guard checks each passport, Rick leans over to Stella.

"Remind me to never give Brody our passports…again."

* * *

Finally, after going through ever security checkpoint, the gang got to their gate and waited for their plane so they could board. Cody was still excited, happy they were on their way. Noah was sitting next to him, slightly irritated since he hasn't has anything to smoke. Cody looked over to him and smiled. Noah glanced at him and lightly smiles back.

Brody sat between the two, making Cody blink and Noah frown. Brody ignored Noah and grinned at Cody.

"So, you excited right?" he asked.

Cody nods, smiling. "I am a b-bit nervous though, since it's been a very long time I've been on an airplane."

"You have nothing to worry, honey." Noah drawled out, smirking.

"Yeah, Noah's right! You got nothing to worry about! …Unless the plane crashes." Brody said.

Cody slightly paled and squeaks out, "C-Crashes?"

"Yeah, that almost happened to us when we were heading our way to Africa! Like, the plane went into some pretty dark clouds and it turns out they were storm clouds! The plane almost got hit my lightening, but our plane kept shaking like crazy."

Noah glared at his brother after seeing the freaked-out look on Cody's face. Brody smiled, unaware of what his actions have done. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Brody, why don't you go buy some magazines or whatever?" Noah told him, frowning.

"Hey, good idea! It is gonna be a long trip anyway!"

Brody got up and walked to the nearest bookshop the airport had. Noah moved over to sit more closely to Cody and put his arm around him.

"Don't worry, honey. I promise nothing bad will happen to us." Noah said in a calm-tone.

Cody looked over at Noah, lightly smirking. "That's a pretty big promise, Noah."

Noah smirked back. "Just trust me, OK?"

Cody chuckled and rested his head on Noah's shoulder. Noah just continued smirking. As Cody rested his head, he looked around the airport. There were a lot of different people around, probably from around here or from different parts of the world. Something caught his eye though. He saw a man, maybe around his early 30s, with a five year boy with him. Father and son, most likely. The young boy was speaking French to his father and the father spoke French back.

Cody lightly smiled, thinking how cute the little boy sounds in French. The young boy kept going to the large window and back to his father, explaining to him whatever he sees outside. Cody watches the father smile and pick up his son, hugging him. Cody smiled again. His hand went to his necklace, lightly touching his father's wedding ring. Cody watch the father keeps his son next to him, giving the little French boy a juice box.

Cody still had thoughts about having a child of his own and Noah's. Noah and Cody would talk about it from time to time, but it seems only Cody was interested. Noah would always go flat-faced by the mention of the topic. Cody would look up information about adoption and such, and try to talk to Noah about it. But, Noah would frown and smoke some cigarettes. Cody never gave up though. Somehow, he was going to convince Noah about adoption.

The loud speaker went off and it was time to board the plane. Noah and Cody got up, getting their tickets ready. The rest of magazine crew was with them, followed by Brody, who got some magazines and a couple of books. After checking in their tickets, they got inside the airplane and sat in their seats. Noah got window seat as Cody sat next to him. Brody sat next to Cody. They all got adjusted, getting ready for a long flight.

"This is very exciting!" Cody said, smiling.

"Yeah! Just hope the plane doesn't crash!" Brody said, grinning.

Noah groaned in annoyance when he saw Cody pale up in fear again and Brody having no idea what he did.

* * *

**Author's Notes **Ha ha, I forgot to do that author's notes thing last chapter. XD

So, the gang is finally heading to India! To their destiny! Hope you guys really don't mind the extra OCs. :c They're not that important anyway.

Woo! Brody belongs to me and Dokuhan. The other two OCs are mine. c:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The plane ride was long. Cody sighed a bit, putting his book down. Noah was resting his head on a pillow and Brody was asleep, snoring away. Cody leaned back on his seat and sighed again. He was bored. He closed his eyes, deciding it was best if he fell asleep too.

The plane suddenly shook a bit and Cody jumped in his seat. His hand went immediately to Noah's, and held it tightly. Noah lightly grunted and squeezed back.

"It's all right, honey…" Noah lightly mumbled, still tired.

Cody nervously laughed. "S-Sorry, Noah."

"It's OK." Noah said, opening one eye.

Cody lightly smiled at him. The plane shook again and Cody again held Noah's hand tightly again. Noah lightly sighed, but smiled. He leaned over and kissed Cody's cheek.

"Calm down, will you? Nothing bad will happen." Noah whispered.

Cody lightly blushed and nodded. Noah smirked at him and placed another kiss on Cody. And than another and than another. Cody lightly giggled, playfully pushing Noah away.

"You know, if you really want to calm down, you and I can just go to the "bathroom", so to speak." Noah whispered, smirking.

Cody looked at Noah, blinking. He than suddenly blushed and glared at Noah.

"Noah! We can't do that _here_!" Cody whispered back.

Noah chuckled and placed a kiss on Cody's neck. "Why not?" he asked.

Cody blushed harder and pushed Noah away. Noah chuckled again and placed his arm around Cody.

"I was only kidding, honey." Noah said.

"Yeah right…" Cody mumbled.

"You'd have to admit though, that would hot if we did have sex up he-"

"HUSH, NOAH!"

Noah chuckled again at the embarrassed blush on Cody's face. A loud snore was heard from the two and they looked over at Brody, who was still asleep and drooling on the pillow given by the flight attainments. Noah rolled his eyes at his brother, still holding Cody close to him. Cody lightly chuckled, placing his head on Noah's shoulder.

"You know, earlier people were complaining about Brody's snoring." Cody whispered to Noah.

Noah scoffed, shaking his head. "I had to deal with his snoring back when we were kids."

Cody lightly laughed and nuzzled Noah's neck. He lightly yawned, his eyes fluttering closed.

"Hope we get there soon…" Cody sleepily mumbled.

Noah kissed the top of Cody's head and said, "Don't worry, we will. Just a stop at the airport in Paris and one more plane ride to India."

Cody smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep. Soon, Noah did the same, resting his head on top of Cody's.

* * *

"Alright, gang! Grab whatever you want to eat and head to our gate!"

"Brody, we just got here. Can't we just relax?"

"Nope! Gotta keep everything on track!"

Noah glared at his brother, grumbling under his breath. Cody was standing next to him, stretching a bit from the long flight. They have arrived in the beautiful city of Paris. Brody pushed back his bangs a bit, holding some bags. Cody looked around and lightly smiled.

"Ooh, look at the gift shops around here. Maybe I'll buy something." He said.

"No shopping for gifts! Come on, gang! To our gate!" Brody said and already started walking.

Everyone groaned in annoyance and followed Brody, glaring daggers at his back. At their gate, some of the members of the magazine were resting, waiting for the plane to be called in. Others were playing card games and such. Cody was playing card games with Stella and Rick.

"You still excited about this trip, Cody?" Stella asked.

"Oh, very much! I still can't believe we're in Paris! I wish we had time to look around a bit." Cody answered, smiling.

"We've been in Paris before, buddy." Rick said.

"Oh. How is it?" Cody asked.

"Too many French people, eh. Reminds me of Quebec," Rick grumbled, "Any one got any twos?"

"Go Fish." The rest said.

"Um, has anyone seen Noah? I thought he wanted to play cards with us." Cody said.

"He said something about getting something, buddy." Rick answered.

Stella rolled her eyes at Rick. "Any Queens, Rick?" she asked.

Rick frowned and handed Stella the cards. She smiled and gladly took them. Cody lightly laughed when Rick stuck his tongue out at Stella when she wasn't looking. Suddenly, Cody's sight was being blocked by something. A bit surprised, Cody backed away a little to see it was a small snow globe, with the Eiffel Tower in it. He looked up to see Noah looking down at him, smiling.

"F-For me?" Cody asked.

"Yeah. You said you wanted something from the gift shops, right?" Noah said.

Cody lightly blushed and took the snow globe. He shook it a little and watched it snow on the Eiffel Tower. He looked back at Noah, smiling.

"Thank you." He said.

Noah shrugged his shoulders. "It's no big deal." He said.

"Hey! Sit down and play some cards with us, Noah buddy!" Rick invited.

Noah sat next to Cody and Stella handed him some cards.

"So, what are we playing?" Noah asked.

"Just Go Fish." Cody answered.

Noah smirked. "Go Fish, huh? I'm pretty good at this game."

"Well, watch out. Stella is too, eh." Rick said.

As the rest continued playing cards, Cody placed the snow globe in his suitcase and quickly placed a kiss on Noah's cheek. Noah lightly smirked at Cody, who went back to playing cards as if nothing happened.

Soon, their plane was announced and they all went inside to sit through another hours-long plane ride to their destination; India.

* * *

They arrived late, or early. The time lapse was messing with their heads. They took a taxi cab to their hotel and went to their rooms. Noah was putting the suitcase down on the bed while Cody was looking outside the window, seeing the city of New Delhi. Cody watched the city's streets being lightened up by the cars and buses. He lightly smiled and looked back at Noah. Noah was lying on the soft hotel bed and Cody went to sit on the edge of it.

"Isn't this so cool?" Cody whispered, smiling.

Noah lightly laughed and nodded. He sat up, stretching a bit.

"This hotel room is nice too. Brody really hooked us up." Noah said.

"I know! And the view is fantastic! We're gonna have such an awesome vacation!" Cody said, smiling ear to ear.

Noah smirked at Cody and leaned over closely to him. Cody lightly blushed, but didn't back away this time. They leaned closer to each other and shared a small kiss. The small kiss grew into a bigger one and soon, Noah was on top of Cody, still kissing him. Cody was lightly shivering from the kisses, his arms around Noah. Noah smirked and continued kissing Cody, his hands going under Cody's shirt. Cody lightly moaned and he broke the kiss, panting and looking up at Noah.

"N-Now?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, why not?" Noah said, smirking.

"W-Well…" Cody stuttered, blushing and trying to think up of something.

Noah lightly chuckled and started kissing Cody's neck, making Cody lightly moan again. His hands started to slowly take off Cody's shirt as he went back to kissing him. Cody closed his eyes as he kissed back and his hands also started taking Noah's shirt off. They saw no harm into breaking their new hotel room. Their kisses got heavier and they were almost shirtless when their door was busted wide open, making a slamming sound.

"Hey, guys! How do you like the room—OHMYGOD!"

Noah broke the kiss and growled at the intruder.

"Get out, Brody!" he screamed.

Brody covered his eyes and said, "But, I wanted to know what you guys thought of the hotel…"

"Ask us later, Brody." Noah said through gritted teeth.

"U-Um, actually…M-Maybe he can ask us now…" Cody mumbled.

Noah looked back at Cody with a pleading look. Cody leaned up and whispered something in Noah's ear and Noah groaned.

"But we haven't…"

"I know, I promise some other time."

"I'm holding this over your head, Cody."

"Alright, alright. Now get off me."

Brody was still covering his eyes as Noah and Cody fixed themselves up. When they were done, Noah looked over to his older brother and rolled his eyes.

"You can look now." He said sarcastically.

Brody opened his eyes and smiled at the two.

"Uh, sorry for not knocking first…" Brody said, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"It appears old habits die very hard…" Noah grumbled under his breath.

Cody lightly laughed and nudged Noah's side. "That's OK, Brody."

Brody grinned at the two, unaware of Noah's anger towards him. "So, how do you guys like India so far?"

"Oh, it's great! We love the room and the view! I can't wait to go sight-seeing tomorrow!" Cody said excitedly.

"Oh, that's awesome! You'll see a lot of India when we're on the train!" Brody said, grinning.

Noah looked at Brody, lifting a brow. "Train? Why would we be taking a train?"

Brody looked back, blinking. "Well…We need to catch the train to get to the train station in Chennai."

"Ooh…Where's that?" Cody asked.

"South India!" Brody said, grinning again.

"We're going all the way to South India tomorrow?" Noah asked dryly.

"Well, yeah!" Brody said happily.

Cody looked over at Noah, lightly smiling. "Well…Maybe we'll go sight-seeing in Chennai. It sounds like a pretty cool place."

Noah looked back at Cody and shrugged his shoulders, grumbling.

"Oh, we'll have no time sight-seeing in Chennai." Brody said.

Noah looked back at his brother, glaring. "And why is that?"

"Well," Brody began, "From Chennai, we're going outside the city where I got us another ride to go further deeper in South India, where we'll go to our real destination!"

"And what "destination" is that, Brody?" Noah asked, still glaring.

"This small village! It's called Vanakkam Village! Cool, right?" Brody said, still smiling.

"A what?!" Noah yelled.

"W-We're staying in a village?" Cody asked.

Brody nodded. "There are already tons of pictures of the city life of India! Our team is aiming for the small village scene! It'll be great! You guys will love it! It'll be like going back in time, but not really!"

Noah glared death at his brother, tapping his foot. "Why didn't you tell us that _before _we agreed to go with you?"

Brody blinked at him. "You didn't ask."

Before Noah could say anymore, Brody just smiled at the two saying, "Get plenty of rest! We gotta wake up early in the morning to catch our train!"

And than he left the room. Cody looked over to Noah nervously, knowing he was very upset now.

"Noah? You OK?" Cody asked.

"Just fine." Noah said through gritted teeth.

Cody went over to Noah, giving him a small hug. "Maybe it won't be so bad…"

"I hope so." Noah said, hugging back. "You go to bed, I'm gonna take a step outside the balcony."

Cody sighed and nodded. He sat back on the soft bed and watch Noah walk outside to the balcony, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and already lighting one up. Cody lay down on the bed, watching Noah puff away on his cigarette and looking out at the night scene of the city. Cody closed his eyes and his hand went to the ring that hung on the chain around his neck. He opened his eyes again, looking out at Noah.

"It won't be so bad…" he whispered.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **D: Omg, I'm sorry! I haven't updated in a while! ;_; Blame stuff, like school. I had to takes Finals and Regents. BLAH.

I hoped you guys like Chapter Three! 8D Seems I put a lot of dialogue, but oh well! Hoped you like the Nodyness I put in.

Chapter Four will be awesome, trust me. ;D

Brody belongs to me and Dokuhan.

Stella and Rick belongs to me. XD

"STELLLAAAAA!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sound of the train whistle woke Noah up in a jolt. He lightly groaned, rubbing his head as he squinted his eyes. The sun was shining very brightly through the window of the train. He felt that his throat was dry all of sudden, due to the intense heat. He grimaced as he sat up straight on his seat. He noticed Cody wasn't sitting around in the cart. Noah sighed and moved around to open the window a bit, to at least get some air.

He heard the door slid open and he turned around to see Cody holding two cups in his hands. Cody lightly smiled at Noah and sat down, handing him a cup. Noah lift a brow and grabbed it.

"What is it?" Noah asked, looking inside the cup.

"It's Sweet Lime. I thought you might want some." Cody said, taking a sip of his own.

Noah stared at the drink with a questioning look.

"I thought you might like it..." Cody said softly, looking away.

Noah sighed, hating when Cody made a face that made him feel guilty. He took a sip of the drink and slightly nodded.

"It's good." He said, taking another sip.

Cody smiled at Noah and took another sip of his drink. He looked out the window, watching the many scenery of India passing by as the train went down the line. He lightly smiled when he saw a family washing their clothes in a river. Cody saw a little girl waving at the train as the father was holding her hand. The scene made Cody's heart warm up a bit. He looked back at Noah, who was fanning himself with some paper. Cody wished that he could find some way to convince Noah to adopt. They still talked about it from time to time, but Noah felt adopting a child would be too much work and way too much responsibility. Cody tried time and time again to show that adopting a child would be a good idea for the both of them, but Noah is and always will be stubborn. He didn't think they needed children anyway, if they had so many nieces and nephews.

_'But it's not the same...'_ Cody always thought when Noah pointed that out.

The train bumped as it when through a tunnel. Noah was still fanning himself, a deep frown on his face. Cody continued looking out the window, and smiled when a beautiful scene of nature was shown when the train got out of the tunnel. Going into his bag, he pulled out a camera and took a picture. Cody looked over at Noah and quickly took a picture of him. Noah lightly glared at Cody, who softly chuckled.

"Are we even close to Chennai?" Noah asked, still fanning himself.

"Brody said almost." Cody answered, taking a sip of his Sweet Lime.

"This weather is insane..." Noah groaned, wiping away some sweat.

"Well, that's India for you." Cody said, lightly chuckling.

Noah rolled his eyes and leaned over to open the windows. Cody smiled and leaned up to kiss Noah's cheek.

"Hey, don't be so grumpy." Cody whispered, smiling.

Noah looked over at Cody, smirking a bit. He leaned down and kissed Cody softly. Cody kissed back, feeling the breeze from the opened windows. Cody smiled as he gently broke the kiss, pushing back some of Noah's hair away from his eyes.

"Look out the windows with me. You're missing all the scenery." Cody softly said.

Noah lightly smiled. "All right, I will."

Cody smiled and went back looking out the windows. Noah smiled, not really looking out the windows, but at Cody. He should be glad that he was at least with him and not stuck alone with his bumbling older brother and his crew. Noah softly kissed the side of Cody's head and looked out the windows with him.

* * *

The train let out a loud whistle as people bustled in and out of the train station. Noah and Cody were staying close with Brody and his crew, all of them holding their suitcases and equipments. Noah squinted his eyes as the sun blared down on him. With all the bustling people, the heat got unbearable. Noah groaned, not liking the feeling of sweat sliding down his back. He should of brought a hat or sunglasses from any of the shops they have around here. Anything to get the frickin' sun out of his eyes.

Cody was looking around the city, admiring the buildings, people, and signs. He wished his hands were free so he could take some pictures. They all walked down the busy street, passing by shops of ethic clothing and jewelry or shops selling either spicy meals or sweet treats. Brody was able to call for a taxi, after failing a few times due to his lack of the Tamil language. Luckily, Stella knew the language a little.

In the taxi ride, Noah has the windows rolled down since the car didn't even have AC. He almost stuck his head out, trying to get some cool air. Cody was able to take pictures and enjoy more of the scenery. Pretty soon, they were out of the city and on a dirt road. The taxi took them as far as it could take them. Soon, they stopped at what looked like a bus stop, in the middle of nowhere. As Stella thanked the driver and paid, the others were getting their things out of the car. Noah looked around, confused.

"Why are we here? There's nothing around." He said, looking around.

"Ah, this is where we're getting our last ride to the village!" Brody explained, pulling out his equipments.

Noah lift a brow, still a bit confused. "What is it, another car ride?"

"Not really, little brother." Brody said, grinning.

Noah frowned, not liking that grin. It meant trouble, Noah knew it. Soon after, the taxi left and the gang waited for their next ride. Cody was sitting on one of the suitcases, lightly fanning himself. He looked over at Noah to see him looking almost drenched in his sweat. Cody fumbled in his bag and pulled out a water bottle, handing it to Noah. Noah softly smiled at Cody and thanked him, taking the water bottle. He opened it and quickly chugged on it, only to spit it back up, coughing. Worried, Cody rubbed Noah's back.

"What's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Ah, the water's...warm." Noah groaned, wiping his mouth with his arm.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I left it in my bag for too long..." Cody said, lightly frowning.

Noah forced a smile at Cody. "Don't worry, I know you meant well."

Cody smiled a little back. Noah sighed and dumped the water out of the bottle, seeing as it was useless to drink it now. He put the empty bottle in his bag, since there was no trash can around. Suddenly, he heard a loud trumpet-like sound and Noah turned his head. His eyes widen to see _elephants _coming their way, one of them having an old man riding. Brody jumped to his feet, excited.

"Our ride's here!"

Noah blinked and growled at his brother. "Our _what_?!"

"No way! That's our ride?" Cody asked, excited too.

"Yeah! Told you this trip will be awesome!" Brody said, grinning.

Noah felt his teeth grinding, glaring at his brother. There was no way he was going to ride an _elephant_! As the elephants came to a stop, the old man came down as he was apologizing for his lateness. Noah grimaced, looking at the large creatures. There was only four elephants, each looking tamed. Still, Noah didn't like the idea. He watched as Brody and Rick helped the old man pack their load on one of the elephants. Cody came up to Noah, smiling big.

"Isn't this so cool?!" He asked.

Noah looked at Cody and forced himself to grin again. "S-Sure, it's great." He said.

Cody grinned back and went to look more closely at the large beasts. As Cody's attention was drawn away, Noah stormed to his older brother, glaring deeply at him. Brody smiled sweetly at him and ruffled Noah's hair.

"Chin up, little bro! You're gonna love this! It'll be like riding a horse!" Brody proclaimed.

"OK, one; I've never rode a horse before and the pony rides from the fairs when we were little does not count. And two; these are **elephants**, Brody! They're a lot different than stupid horses!"

"Hey, calm down Noah. It'll be perfectly safe." Brody said, patting Noah's shoulder.

"Safe?! These things could go wild and try to make me fall or something! I'm not getting on these disgusting creatures." Noah hissed, glaring.

One of the elephants trumpeted loudly at Noah, making him back away from the creature. The old man went up to the elephant, calming it down.

"You better watch what you say, Noah. An elephant never forgets." Brody said.

"Oh, shut up, Brody. That's just an old stupid saying." Noah grumbled.

"Old but true." Brody said and walked away to help the others.

Noah sighed harshly and shook his head. What did he do to deserve this? He went into his pockets and pulled out his cigarette pack. He needed a smoke now. Lighting up the cigarette, Noah inhaled and exhaled on the little cancer-stick. After getting their things packed on one of the elephants, it was time to get going. Noah continued smoking his cigarette as he first watch Cody climb on one of these beasts and sitting on it's back. Cody laughed and waved at Noah.

"Noah, this is so cool! Come on, get on!"

Noah worried over his little cigarette, puffing out small grey clouds. He looked over at the animal, frowning and thinking it over. It didn't really seem to be a good idea to trust some random old man who owned elephants. The creature moved it's trunk and sniffed Noah. Noah backed away, frowning even more.

"Hey, don't be a baby, eh? Just get on!" Rick called out.

Noah sighed and decided to just do it. With some help with the old man, Noah slowly climbed on the elephant. The creature stirred and moved around, sounding like it was growling or something. Noah felt awkward and nervous but he finally sat on the back of the beast. Noah blinked and looked over at Cody, who was smiling warmly at him. He nervously smiled back and went back to worrying over his cigarette.

The old man yelled out an order and the elephants started moving. Noah swayed with the beast's moments and he continued nervously puffing away on the cigarette.

* * *

The journey seemed long. Well, to Noah that is. He probably was the only one that thought riding on elephants wasn't all that "fun". They moved around too much, made too much strange noises, and had very bothersome noses; seeing that the elephant Noah was riding on kept poking it's trunk around and near him.

But, finally, _finally_, they arrived at the village. The place seemed so small and surreal. The people looked over when they saw them arriving on the elephants. The buildings were old and moldy, looking like they've been there for years. The people wore, what looked like, traditional clothing, although some did wore what seemed to be casual wear back at home. The village was surrounded by greenery,trees here and there. Oh, and random different animals. A few dogs, cows, oh and monkeys. That's just great, Noah thought.

Vanakkam Village, is what the sign said anyway when they arrived. Noah watched Stella and the others slide off their elephants and greeted the people with polite manners. Noah looked down and lifted his leg over, trying to get off the blasted, nosy beast. He felt someone grab him and help him down. When his feet touched the ground, he turned around to see it was Cody.

"That wasn't so bad, huh?" Cody asked, smiling.

"I guess. Although my stupid elephant wouldn't stop growling at me." Noah said.

"Noah, I don't think elephants growl." Cody said.

"Well, mine certainly did." Noah grumbled.

The elephant trumpeted at Noah, making him jump. He grabbed Cody and pulled them away from the beast. Cody chuckled at Noah and Noah lightly frowned at him. Brody passed them by, holding one of the luggage.

"An elephant never forgets." He reminded Noah.

Noah glared daggers at his brother. He snatched his suitcase from Brody. Brody just smiled dimly and went to fetch the other luggage. Noah looked around the village and lightly frowned. It wasn't the glorious city life of India, but he looked at Cody and saw the gentle smile on his face. Well, if Cody could enjoy it, so can he. At least, he could try. His thoughts were broken when he heard small chatter of young voices. He turned around to see a group of children, all of different ages, surrounding them and eyeballing the suitcases and equipments. Noah frowned deeply. Children; still one of the things he hated the most. Sure, Cody still tried to talk with him about adoption, but Noah didn't have the heart to tell Cody, he couldn't really give a rat's ass about children. Hell, he tolerated his nieces and nephews, why would he want to adopt some random child?

Again, his thoughts were broken, when he felt something snatch his suitcase off from his hands. He blinked and saw one of the children opening it and looking inside of it. Noah glared at them, his fists shaking.

"Hey! That's not yours!" He shouted at them.

The children, a bunch of boys and one little girl, looked up at him. Noah glared at them, his hand sticking out for the suitcase. One of the older boys suddenly smirked at him and gave out a sharp whistle. The other children suddenly shouted and grabbed random luggage or suitcases. Noah watched, bewildered. He saw one of the boys grabbed something from his suitcase; his favorite book.

"Hey! HEY!" He yelled at them.

The boys laughed and ran away with the other children. The others blinked and than freaked out a bit.

"What the hell was that?!" Stella screeched.

"Hey, that was pretty cool! You saw how organized they were?" Brody said, amazed.

Stella looked over at Brody dryly and than smacked upside his head. "You frickin' idiot! We just got robbed!"

"Oh. OOH! Oh, that's bad, they got our equipment! And, ow Stella!"

Stella groaned, rolling her eyes. Noah groaned himself, rubbing his face.

"That's just perfect. We finally get here and we get robbed." Noah grumbled.

"And by small children to boot, eh?" Rick added.

"W-Well, I'm sure they couldn't gone that far. This village seem pretty small..." Cody said.

Noah was about to answer Cody when he heard that sharp whistle again. He turned around to see the same boy that stole his book, waving it in the air as he stood on a roof of a small house. On his back was the small girl, giggling.

The boy shouted something in Tamil, obviously taunting Noah. Noah glared at the brat, growling under his breath. The boy opened the book and suddenly started _ripping _the pages out. Noah's eyes widen.

"HEY! HEY, DON'T DO THAT!"

The boy laughed manically and jumped away, letting the pages of the book fly away. Noah gritted his teeth together and ran to where the boy was. He heard Cody calling for him, but he wasn't going to let some random brat make a fool of him. Within the roads of the buildings and old houses, Noah looked around.

He heard that whistle again and he looked up to see his book being thrown across the next house and another boy catching it. The boy stuck his tongue out at Noah and disappeared. Noah growled and ran down to see the kid actually jumping from the roof to the ground, landing quick on his feet, like a cat. The boy ran and Noah chased after him. The child laughed as he too ripped pages from the book. The boy made a quick turn and Noah almost lost his footing when he tried to do the same. The boy ran pass another kid, passing him the book. The other boy grinned and ran to Noah, passing him. Noah groaned and turned around, now chasing the other boy. This was just a game to these trouble-making brats, but Noah was now being stubborn and was determined to get his book back.

The other boy took a ripped the cover off and let it flew off his fingers. He zigged-zagged pass through other villagers as Noah tried to do the same, apologizing to the villagers as he did. The other boy dropped the book and disappeared within the shadows of the houses. Noah gasped and tried to catch his breath. It seem the game was over now. Noah went up to his book, almost grabbing it when it was snatched away again. Noah blinked and looked up to see a little girl, probably no older than three, holding the book. She blinked innocently at him, gripping onto the book.

"H-Hey, there," Noah said, still having some trouble breathing, "C-Can I have that, please?"

The girl looked at the book and back at Noah. Noah held out his hand, his fingers twitching for the book.

"Devika, _odu_!" A voice screamed in Tamil.

Noah blinked and looked around where the voice came from when he heard footsteps running away from him. He turned back around to see the little girl running away from him. Noah groaned again, getting up and started chasing the little girl. It didn't seem that hard since she wasn't really that fast, but than Noah saw the first boy that stole his book in the first place grabbed the little girl, making her climb on his back. With the girl on the boy's back, she squealed with delight and the boy ran away, laughing. Noah tried to catch up with them, but he was seriously having trouble breathing now. But, he wasn't about to give up.

He made himself go faster and kept his sight on the two kids. They both laughed as they tore page after page from Noah's book. It seemed like _they _won, when they bumped into an old lady and they both fell on their butts. Noah finally got up to them, gasping for air. The old lady glared at the children and grabbed their ears, pulling them. She sounded very mad at the children, especially at the older boy. Noah grabbed his book from the boy, glaring at him. The old lady looked up at him, a wrinkled frown on her face.

"I am sorry for children behavior." She said in broken English and a thick accent.

"It's...alright." Noah said, still gasping for air.

The old lady nodded and dragged the children away, still pulling their ears and angrily talking to them in Tamil. Noah watched as the boy shouted back at the old lady and the little girl screeched and tried to break the old lady's hold. Noah gulped for air and he looked at his now destroyed book.

He opened it to see missing pages and crumpled up features. He closed it and snarled out, "Fucking brats."

He stormed back to where the others were, to see other adults making the children give back the stolen goods. Cody saw him and went up to him, worried.

"Noah, are you OK? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. Tired, cranky, but fine." Noah grumbled out and than coughed.

"Oh, eh. You don't sound so good." Rick said, holding a huge bags of equipments.

"That's what smoking does to you, little bro." Brody said, shaking his head in a seldom way.

"Oh, shut up Brody." Noah snapped at him.

"Noah..." Cody said, rubbing his arm, but Noah tore his arm away.

"I just wanna lay down now, all right?" Noah growled, glaring.

Cody didn't say anything but nodded. Noah huffed and stormed away, grabbing his suitcase from the ground and collecting his things. Cody sighed, pushing back his bangs. He walked over to Stella, helping her close up some of the bags that the village children opened.

"Can't believe these kids did this." Cody said.

"Yeah, well. It happens. Sneaky little guys, though." Stella said, laughing.

"I wonder what their parents will do to them..." Cody wondered out loud.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Stella said, clicking the bags shut.

"Huh? Why not?" Cody asked.

"Those were orphans." Stella answered.

Cody blinked and looked back at the group of children, being scolded by a few old ladies and a few female adults. The children looked guilty and upset, probably because they all got caught. Cody watch some of the older children argue back while the smaller ones whimpered and whined. One child caught his eye though. She seemed to be the youngest out of all of them. She rocked back and forth on her bare toes, twirling her fingers in her messy hair as she sang to herself, not even listening to the scolding she was getting. For some reason, that little girl made Cody smile a bit and his heart warm up. He went back helping with Stella after the children was being being taken away by the elders. The little girl lagged behind, too busy singing to herself.

"Devika! _Vaa_!" cried one of the old ladies.

The little girl hurried along, grabbing one of the older boy's hands.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **8D;; Hey guys! Look who updated! OK, I GUESS I OWE AN EXPLANATION.

First was writers' block. Than my computer went to shits and I lost my files. Than we had to fix that. Than writers' block again. Than school. Than Dokuhan made me finish this. So I did. TA-DA. Story of my life in a nutshell. -bows-

The gang finally arrives at the village! Will this so-call vacation go to pits? Find out soon!

Tamil Words:

_Odu: _Run

_Vaa: _Come

R/R PLEASE. IF YOU STILL LOVE ME.


End file.
